The Sacred Apostle
by yogairawanto
Summary: Ini adalah cerita spin off dari Highschool DXD , enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Dahulu , ada sebuang perang Besar antara 3 Fraksi , yakni Malaikat, Iblis , dan Malaikat jatuh , perang tersebut berlanssug selama berjuta-juta tahun , dan perang itulah yang menyebabkan Kematian Tuhan , Malaikat dan Iblis sangat terpukul akan kejadian itu , dan mereka memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian damai, dan Malaikat Agung Michael menjadi pearis tuhan dann medapatkan mahkotanya , tetapi Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Kokabiel menolak perjanjian damai itu, dan akan bersumpah membuat Peperangan yang sama suatu hari nanti ,

Aku , Alexander Villliers , seorang anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh suatu sekte Suci rahasia yang dibuat oleh Malaikat Raphael yang Bernama "Sacred Apostle" dan juga sekutu dari "Brave Saint", tetapi hanya Sacred Apostle lah yang diberitahu malaikat tentang kematian Tuhan. Kami dijaga,diasuh, belajar , dan dilatih bertarung oleh para Malaikat surga , dan kami juga meminum darah sucu Guru malaikat kami Agar kami mendapatkan pemberkatan dari malaikat , dan kamilah manusia pertama yang mempunyai kekuatan malaikat

Teman-temanku…Inilah ceritaku…


	2. Chapter 2

10 tahun telah berlalu ….."AYOOOOOOOOOOO, AYOOOOOOOOOOO , SEMANGAT ALEX , KAMI TAU KAU BISA MELAKUKANYA….KYAAAAAAA". "AYOOOOOLAH ASIMAR , ADA APA DENGANMU, KAU LOYO SEKALI " Teriak antusias anggota Sacred Apostle , laki-laki maupun Perempuan….waktu itu adalah lomba Arena kecil-kecilan adu kekuatan Sacred Gear antara aku dan Temanku yang bernama Asimar , dia meluncurkan Sacred Gear nya yang bernama " Nemesis Blitz " . Yaitu sebuah Sacred Gear yang berbentuk 2 Cambuk , yang kiri berkekuatan angin , dan yang kanan berkekuatan petir , dia langsung menghantam cambuknya yang berkekuatan petir , dan dia melompat dan menghantamnya ke arahku , dengan segera aku menghindar , saat cambuknya menyentuh tanah , maka petir langsung menghancurkan hamper seluruh wilayah Arena , tetapi untungnya para penonton tidak terluka karena berkat pagar tak terlihat " Eden Barrier "…..Sekarang inilah kesempatanku mengeluarkan Sacred Gear Ku yang bernama " God Blasting Gear " yaitu sebuah Sacred Gear pemberian dari Malaikat Raphael yang berbentuk Permata Hitam yang bias mengendalikan , memanggil dan merubah diri sebagai Naga raksasa yang bernama "Alpha" , tetapi permata itu dimasukan ke tubuhku dan disatukan dengan darahku dan gear itu akan selalu aktif di saat manapun, maka aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah energy di tanganku yang terbalut Armor hitam yang merupakan kulit Naga Alpha , dan melempar energy itu ke Asimar , tetapi dia menghantar balik energy itu ke arahku , dengan cepat Aku mengeluarkan " Steelguard " yaitu sebuah tameng raksasa berenergi merah dan hitam yang menghalangi energy yang kulemparkan , dan terjadi ledakan yang maha dahsyat di seluruh arena , dan Eden Barrier pun ada sedikit retakan , dengan cepat….Aku pun memakai kecepatan "Blitz" dan menendang Asimar dari belakang , dan dia pun terpental ke tembok arena , aku pun berjalan ke Asimar dan mengulurkan tanganku sambil Tersenyum , dan Asimar pun berkata " hehehehe…..kau memang sudah melampauiku temanku " kata Asimar " berkat kau juga aku sampai sekuat ini , terimakasih temanku " aku pun menarik tanganya dan mengengkatnya berdiri , dan Seluruh orang pun bertepuk tangan kepada Kami…..

3 Hari kemudian….

Aku dan teman-temanku, Asimar , shizuma , Ariella , Bartolomew , menuju ke suatu Aula besar Tempat para dewan-dewan Malaikat memberikan Kami tugas dan misi penting, kebetulan yang memberikan misi itu malaikat Jerobiel , dia adalah pria yang berusia 35 tahun memakai mantel panjang berwana hitam , yang juga adalah mentor dekatku…." Para Apostle , Alasan kami mengundang Kalian Kesini dengan tujuan untuk memberikan sebuah misi kepada Kalian " Apa itu Tuan " kata kami berempat serentak " Kalian harus menyelamatkan orang ini sebelum Terlambat " dan malaikat Chamael , dan dia pun memperlihatkan fotonya kepada kami , di foto itu , dia adalah seorang pemuda yang berambut cokelat jabrik panjang , berponi , dan bermata coklat " " Dia adalah Issei Hyoudou , seorang Siswa di salah sebuah sekolah yang bernama Kuoh Academy , dan dia sedang dalam bahaya , dia mengencani Malaikat jatuh yang bernama Raynare yang menyembunyikan statusnya dengan Nama Yuuma Amano , aku ingin kalian segera menyelamatkanya , kudengar dia bersama Raynare akan pergi menuju sebuah Taman, Apakah kalian siap melaksanakan tugas ini ? " tanya Chamael " KAMI SIAP !" Teriak kami berempat serentak


	3. Chapter 3

Dan kami pun keluar dari Tempat Sekte kami , aku , Ariella , Asimar , Bartolomew , Shizuma berjalan menuju tempat Tujuan "Shizuma, cobalah kau melihat Lokasi mereka berdua dimana !" Perintahku , Shizuma , dia adalah anak blasteran Jepang-Amerika berambut jabrik berwarna Auburn ,tubuh sedang , dan berkacamata , " Hmmm…sepertinya mereka menuju sebuah taman ,Alex " kata Shizuma dengan indra ke 6 nya…dan kami pun membuat strategi " Dengar baik-baik , Issei dan Raynare sedang menuju sebuah taman dimana Jalang itu akan membunuhnya , Alex ,Ariella .Aku ingin kalian menyerang wanita itu , Bartolomew , Shizuma….Kalian akan menjadi back up….." Kata Asimar , Asimar memang ahli siasat dan strategi yang hebat , Kami tak akan berhasil tanpanya…dan kami pun berpencar , Aku dan Ariella pergi mencari celah untuk membuntuti Issei dan Raynare , sedangkan Bartolomew dan Shizuma hanya menunggu saat kami di saat yang darurat.

Tengah Jalan…

"Hei Alex , kalian mesra sekali…" " Iya juga Shizuma , what a cute couple…..BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kata mereka (Shizuma Dan Bartolomew )tertawa gila " HEI…HEI….kami tidak pacaran tau , kami memang sahabat sejak kecil " kata Ariella sebal….Ariella , dia berasal dari Vatikan , berambut merah mawar , dan tomboy….Bartolomew adalah pria tinggi Besar , dan Asimar adalah pria bermbut hitam dan mata merah ….saat itu aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berbincang-bincang " Ayolah kawan , ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda…kita harus menyelamatkan Issei secepatnya " Kata Asimar serius sambil tersenyum…"iya" kataku datar…dan kamipu melanjutkan Perjalanan Kami….Tiba-Tiba ada dua manusia Bersayap , satunya Pria dengan Mantel Hitam , dan satunya wanita berambut Biru dan berbaju ketat dan dadanya…..wooooowwww , dan satunya lagi seorang anak kecil , "Heh…para Apostle , Kalian harus kami bunuh " kata Pria Bermantel Hitam " Wow…siapalagi kalau bukan si Donat.(Dohanseek) , kelalawar (Kalawarner) , dan Mittlet ….."kata Asimar mengejek " hey Bro…..jadi kau kenal ya orang ini ? " Kata Bartolomew " Iya , mereka adalah Trio Malaikat Jatuh gila yang hamper\ir membunuhku saat kecil " kata Asimar tersenyum dan menoleh kearahku " Alex , Ariella….cepat pergi dari sini , Bartolomew , Shizuma , kalian tetaplah disini, lupakan perintah yang kusampaikan saat perbincangan tadi….dan membantuku bersenang senang dalam pesta ini " kata Asimar " iya , berjanjilah kepada kami berdua ….tetaplah selamat , Ketua " Jawabku dan Ariella berlangsung pergi memakai kecepatan cahaya yang ada di tubuh Kami….

Taman….

"Jadi…disini tempatnya ? " tanyaku " iya , ciri-cirinya sama persis yang dikatakan Jerobiel " kata Ariella…:Hey itu mereka Berdua …ayo cari celah untuk mengintip " kata Ariella , dan kamipun cepat cepat kearah tempat Sembunyi yang dibicarakan Ariella…..Dan kami Pun melihat perbincangan mereka berdua " Issei….apakah kau mencintaiku kan ?" kata Yumma (Raynare) " iya…aku sangat mencintaimu " balas Issei " Bolehkan aku memintai sesuatu ?" kata Yuuma " iya…apapun itu " kata issei "Maukah Kau mati untukku ? " Tanya Yuuma " A…apa maksudmu?" Tanya Issei….."tch jalang itu " kata Ariella Ingin menyerang " belum saatnya " kataku memberi isyarat dengan tanganku.."Apakah kau….mau….MATI UNTUKKU ISSEI " kata Raynare tertawa dan merubah dirinya ke wujud aslinya yang berpakaian…wooooooooooww " Si…..siapakah kamu ? " kata Issei ketakutan " hmmmm…..kamu tak perlu tau siapa Aku….tetapi…terimaksih atas gelangnya , sekarang ….jadilah pria jantan dan matilah " Katanya sambil mengeluarkan energy ungu yang menyerupai tombak , dan dia melamparkanya ake arah Issei….semakin dekat…semakin dekat…DANNNNN ? "SEKARAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNG ! Teriaku member perintah "prak " sebuah pedang menghalangi tombak itu dan membelahnya menjadi dua , Itu adalah Sacred Gear " Niddhogr " milik Ariella…..dan aku Pun juga turun ke medan perempuran " Hey ….dik , bersembunyilah di pohon itu " perintahku…dan Issei pun bersembunyi dan bersandari di pohon yang kumaksudkan "SIAPA KALIAN HAAAAAAAAHHHH…BERANI NYA MELAWAN RAYNARE DARI GIGORI " Kata Raynare marah " Wah…wah…wah…Jalang ini cukup liar juga ya " kataku tertawa dan Ariella tertawa kecil dan aku pun mengeluarkan Sacred Gear " God blasting Gear " ku….

TO BE CONTIUNE !


End file.
